


The Seven Books of pleasure

by Beels_Chicken_Nuggies



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beels_Chicken_Nuggies/pseuds/Beels_Chicken_Nuggies
Summary: Introducing my underpaid MC's.Lucifer getting fucked is 👁👄👁👌🏻Do comment if you want to.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Them?

**Author's Note:**

> 7 MCs  
> 7 chapters  
> 7 ways to peg Lucifer are stuck in my head~  
> (I dislike him so much.)  
> (I swear im not a sadist)

I'm not horny. 

Not like the others anyways.

I've seen Ava and Levi shamelessly fuck in the living room before. Nothing new. Kaya and Beel are always at it. 

"How did you like the food?" Lucifer asked as we drove back home.

"It was great. We should take Beel next time."

He nodded cutely, glancing in my direction every so often.

* * *

"Ahh! I'm so tired!" I yelled and he nodded.

It's hard to get Luci's attention when he's focused. 

Boredom struck me, so I crawled under the table and rested my head on his lap. He reached his hand down to pat my head a little before going back to ignoring me.

Something about his scent was making me feel warm. And the urge to unzip his trousers and suck him off was tempting.

A temptation I had no choice but to give in to.

"Daniel? What are you doing?" he asked looking down. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I said stroking the front of his pants gently.

He tried ignoring me, by burying himself in more paperwork. 

I peeled back his dark boxers and his long thick cock sprung out.

"Daniel......"

I took his dick in my hand, stroking it slowly. 

"Fuck. I can't focus when you do that."

"Focus on me then.", I said pushing the chair back and crawling out from under the table, and looking up at him. 

He was flushed from ear to ear, cute.

Lucifer stood up and locked the door to his room before grabbing a bottle from his dresser. 

I didn't need that........

He quickly slipped out of his outerwear, beckoning me to his side on the bed. I obeyed, crawling in beside him and sitting on his lap.

His arm rested behind my back as he leaned forward to kiss me. His strong dominant tongue roughly grasping my own as he inspected every inch of my body with his large hands. 

"Hmm, Lucifer?"

"Yes?"

"Remember that favor I asked you for in the car?" I asked running my hands across his exposed chest. 

"What about it?"

"I want to be inside of you.", I said looking down at him.

"What?"

"I said what I meant."

He looked perplexed but still spread his legs open slyly with a sexy smirk.

I couldn't keep my own content hidden. Seeing him like this made me hard and I reached forward to touch his pink nipple and he flinched.

Oh?

"Are my hands cold?"

"No."

Fufu. So the devil of pride was just as sensitive as any other being. 

I squeezed his nipple and he looked away, using the back of his hand to cover his face.

I am short.

Around 5'5, well, short for my age. Sex is always awkward when I'm topping a taller guy or girl.

Lucifer tried stifling his moans by biting his lip, but I shoved my finger into his mouth. His tongue curled around them quickly, diving in and out of every corner most seductively.

I looked down at his massive erection, leaning forward so that our cocks touched before I stroked them together.

"Mnh!" 

He was mostly quiet. Only made sounds occasionally. Was he too shy? Or embarrassed?

"Lucifer. Are you hiding from me?"

"Hgh! No! Why would I do that?"

"You're covering your face."

He pulled his hand back and looked at me again. His hand roamed down to our dicks and he stroked the tip of mine.

"Ngh!" 

I pulled back and he relaxed, sitting up and looking away.

"Do you want me to put it in?"

He nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. 

My dicks bigger.

>:)

"Ahn!"

I hadn't even finished putting it in yet and he was already started to cum. 

My own moans could be heard mixed in with his, sharper, more rough ones as I pushed my length into his ass.

"It doesn't hurt does it?"

"It doesn't. Who do you think I am?"

"My boyfriend."

"Damn straight."

"I'm pretty gay."

"Shut up."

I moved at a gentle pace, Luci's hands were clinging unto the sheets as I paced myself and moved in faster. 

"Fuck!" he exclaimed quietly, wrapping his legs around my waist and sitting up, increasing the speed of the thrusts. 

From this angle, I could see his dark hair bobbing gently, as he drooled on my shoulder.

The Lucifer I got to see in bed, was unique. He could shape himself to be whatever he felt like. And right now seemed to be a 'vulnerable' bottom kind. 

"Daniel. I'm coming."

Yes. 

He started stroking his own penis. Moaning constantly in my ear as he leaned forward.

"So deep.... Hmmn! Fuuuck!"

Looks like he was just shy about how he looked when I had sex with him.

"Ahh! Lucifer!"

I could feel my dick starting to swell.

He grabbed my wrist, and with one swift, but very complicated motion flipped me under him. 

The top energy he was radiating was overwhelming as he looked down at me. Like an Emperor on his throne. The way his back arched and his head was thrown back as he thrust my length into him and rode me.

"Hng! Ahh! L-Lucifer! I'm cumming!"

Whether he heard or not, he wouldn't stop. 

His eyes squeezed shut when I rubbed his dick, he bit his lip and wrapped his hands around my waist.

Almost there.

"Ngh! F-fuck! Ah!"

He gasped and dug his nails into my skin as his head was thrown back again, I leaned forward and he dropped to the side. 

"Shit. That felt good."

I lay down beside him and he ran his fingers through my hair before disappearing under the sheets.

"Hng! Lucifer! Y-you can't just! Haaa! Ngh!"

His tongue curled around my dick as he stroked it, rubbing the base and length.

"This is punishment for distracting me."

It was fucking good punishment.

"Ngh! Harder! Please! AHHH!"

Fuck. I'll cum again.

But being like this every now and then was nice. 


	2. Dear Lucifer, Send Help. From your slowly diying possible sister-in-law, Jorney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay just to make this clear, Jory was not penetrated without consent in any way.  
> (She is sex-repulsed. Not Asexual.)   
> Don't do what Kaya does. She's fucking crazy.
> 
> I have yet to write Dollie and Flora's but one will be public humiliation and the other Roleplay kink and Oral (Setting is a library.)
> 
> Will I update this tmmr? Possibly.

I hate sex. It looks scary, and most of the people around me are okay with it.

I hear them talk about it all the time. But the mere thought of a man inserting his, THING, into a woman's lower, private parts is disturbing.

"You don't necessarily have to be penetrated to have sex Jory.", Kayama mumbled as she stirred her cold tea with a straw. "There's like, 5000 ways to fuck without even touching each other's private parts."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because you're dating the avatar of mother-fucking greed. Sooner or later, he's going to start wanting more than just a little peck on the lips."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I've been around much longer than you have hun. And Beel isn't the only brother I've slept with."

"Ugh! Your so gross."

"Sex is an art. If you look at it the right way, and from the right angle, it's beautiful. Stop corrupting it with whatever you have going on inside your small brain. Look at Ava for example. She's probably mentally fucking Levi again. Does she look like she's doing something dirty?"

"Well, if I deduct her rubbing her legs together does that count?"

"........."

Ava looks like a dog in heat.

"You'll never know until you try Jory."

"But I don't WANT to try. That's the whole point."

Kaya sighed and answered her phone. I could tell she was talking to Mammon. Her voice changes depending on who she's talking to. Same with her tone.

"Okay, matta!" She looked at me and leaned on her arm. "I'll be your guide to sexual pleasures, my dear. Just you see."

Creep.

But, umm, she wasn't wrong.

* * *

"Kayama! You seriously gotta let me go! Did ya hear me?! As soon as I get untied I'll-"

"Shut up for a second, would you. Your gonna scare the baby."

I know I'm short, but baby? Seriously? I'm 23.....

"What are you guys doing?"

"I'm prepping your partner. Unless you want to do it yourself.", she said, her eyes glimmering as she dragged his pants off.

"Kaya! I'm serious! Stop it right now!"

"Stop acting like that and man up a bit!"

"But!"

She glared at him and he bit his lip.

I've always found it interesting how she has some kind of control over all seven of them. Be it getting on Lucifer's nerves, or being able to quench Beel's hunger with just a few simple words, or actions. One begins to wonder what kind of things go through her head.

"Hehe. Look at that. Your already hard."

Honest to God. I'll hurt her someday.

"Journey, come here.", I really don't wanna. But, I'm curious.

She sat me down beside her and took my hand, placing it on Mammon's crotch. Something throbbed and he winced.

"It's like filling a balloon up with your breath but change that to helium and it stands up on its own.", she said pulling his underwear down. 

Fuck. My body started feeling all weird.  
I glanced at Mammon, his eyes were shut tight but he didn't seem angry or upset. Did he seriously trust this crazy bitch?

"Gimme your hand, Jory."

Umm, NO.

She glared at me and pulled me anyways, pulling his underwear off and gently touching his, his, Fuck.

"I'm not a fan of touching other people's men. Sorry about this.", she mumbled taking my hand and resting it on his. THING.

"Mammon's sensitive. So be gentle.", she said, loosening my grip. Had they talked about doing this already?

I know they had slept together in the past, but should I feel worried? No. She's dating Beel now. And they seem happy.....

"Ce-no!" She pulled my hand so that it stroked his, thing.  
Mammon flinched and squirmed a tiny bit.  
"See. It wasn't so bad now, was it. It's not a thing. It's a penis. Dick. Cock, wee-wee, magic wand, length, manhood. And it feels good to the touch. It's sensitive, so treat it with care. They come in all shapes and sizes, some more desirable than others."

"W-wait. Sizes?"

"How sheltered were you growing up!?"

"Very sheltered??"

"Yes, they come in sizes. Mammon has a big dick, I've sat on bigger. Of course, the size doesn't matter. They all function the same way.", she said guiding my hand up and down his, length. "Good girl! Now I'm sure you can do the rest on your own.", she said as she let go.

I couldn't stop. The feeling of warmth this THING gave me was overwhelming. My body wanted to do something. I didn't know what.

"Hgn! Ah! Fuck!"

Mammon tossed his head to the side as she rubbed under his shirt.

"As I said, you don't even need to touch a dick to feel good. Have you ever brushed your nipples against something by accident, and felt all tingly?"  
Yes. I hated it.  
"Well, it's the same for men.", she said, slipping his shirt over his head and lightly touching his dark nipple. "Mammon's a masochist whether he likes it or not. He wants you to be rough with him. Come here."

I let go of him and his body relaxed as he panted and breathed heavily.

She took my hand and guided it across his chest and over his breasts. He moaned, and I could feel shivers run down my own spine.

"There are more places you could touch, but for now let's just deal with these two. If you touch them both at the same time, overstimulation happens." Mammon's eyes snapped open and he shook his head.  
Kaya smiled and ran her finger over the tip of his dick.

"Nhn! Ah!"

His toes curled and he arched his back.

"Go ahead and play with his nipples Jory."  
I squeezed it, and he bit his lip, moaning loudly.

"Everyone has a different sound they make when being touched. I'll admit to being a moaner like Mammon. Some people growl some don't say anything and some pant like hungry dogs. Who gives a shit at what you look like when having sex, we all look a complete mess on any given day.", she stood up and pulled up a chair. "You take over. Show me you learned everything I taught you."

Oof.  
Why me?

"Come on, Journey. It's not that hard."

It wasn't.

I leaned forward and started stroking his dick.  
I felt as if I'd been pulled into my own little world, where my one and only task was this. I touched his nipple and he moaned, shivering under my touch.

His dick twitched in my hand and my thumb strayed, covered its tip, I received loader moans, and more squirming.

"Haaa! Mhn! J-Journey! I'm, cumming! Hgn!"  
Kaya looked up from her phone and smiled.

Wait! I need help! What's that even mean!? KAYA!  
His back arched back and tears welled up in his eyes as he pulled on the rope tying him to the bed frame.

"Ahh! F-fuck!"

His moans got louder and he started tossing and turning and shaking his head.

"Do it faster Jory. He's having an orgasm."

What the fuck does that even mean!?

I did what she said. And his eyes rolled back. He started panting and pulling on the rope violently.

"F-fuck! Haa! Hng!"

His eyes squeezed shut and he thrust his hips forward.  
As he did, a white liquid squirted out of the tip of his dick, as soon as he had let it all out he relaxed. Trying to catch his breath.

"Ugh! C-can you untie me now?" he moaned looking at Kaya who smiled and strolled over.

"That was one orgasm. You've never come like that for me.", she said unfastening the rope. He pouted and pulled his shirt off completely.

"Speak for yourself."

Kaya rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"I was just kidding kay. Anyways, Jory. Take your clothes off."

WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME!?

"No!"

"What? Does that make you uncomfortable? Oh well, I guess I should take mine off too."

"No! Please don't.... I'll take them off." YOUR BODY IS SO FUCKING PERFECT! "Just as long as, you know..."

"He's not going to put his dick anywhere near you. Don't worry. Not on my watch anyway."

Mammon went over to another side of the room to get something before waking back sheepishly.  
"Ya need help with that?"

Yes. The pains of being a thick mixed girl.  
I stood up and he pulled my tights down gently. Blushing a bit as he looked up at me.

"Umm, if ya don't like it ill stop kay?"

I nodded and he pulled my shirt off too.

  
"Oh~ I didn't know you match your underwear too, Journey. That's cute.", Kaya said, lifting her shirt to reveal the very transparent bra she had on.

Why was this woman not some kind of seductress?

I wonder if she forced Indigo to do this too?

"God damn Jory. Your tits are huge as hell! What cup size are you!?"

GO AWAY!

"D or E I think..."

"I'll never get past D.", she mumbled. "Oh, Mammon. You can take over now. Show her the thing."

"What thing!?"

"How to finger herself ya dum dum."

He bit his lip and sat back, motioning me to sit between his legs.

"Right. That bitch Kayama is crazy. You and I know that well. So let's get this shit over with and call it a day."

I nodded and he parted my legs, gently running his hands down my waist.

"What are you doing?"  
He didn't answer.

I glanced over at Kayama who looked like she was watching an experiment take place.

I didn't notice where his hands were until too late.  
"Whhaaa!!! Wait! Hng! Don't- Don't do that!!!"

"You're not going to die. Calm down. Mammon's really gentle."

Yeah, I know, BUT I STILL DON'T WANT HID FINGER UP THERE!

"You're tight. Relax a little."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that your vaginal muscles are tense. If you relax it'll feel real good."

How do I even relax when I didn't even know what was going on?

Kaya sits down in front of us like some kind of inspector.  
"Hmm, go a bit higher, and make a circular motion."

Huh?

"Oh, Jory, you look confused. I'll explain.", she said getting up and walking over with a mirror. "You probably never looked down here before have you. Well," she touched me in a real sensitive spot. "This is your clitoris. It was made for sex and sex alone. This here is the entrance of your vaginal tube. Dicks go up here, or toys and fingers. See, I went through the basics with Mammon already, but he's surprisingly more experienced than me lol."

* * *

I hated that whole experience.  
ALL of it.  
It felt way too good to be sex.

"Ohh look at you Jory. Next time, when you actually have sex, I won't be there. You hear me? So try your best to enjoy it."

Maybe...... In a long LONG time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this be considered a threesome? Not really.... Kayama didn't do anything....
> 
> (Kayama is Japanese, Journey is Mixed raced Indo-African, Daniel is Korean.)
> 
> I'll list all my other babies:  
> Ava- Cuban, she's Levi's gamer gal  
> Dollie- Australian, With Tan Tan <3  
> Flore- a female mixed demon-human, with Azzy  
> Indigo- she's french, with Sleepy cow


End file.
